


Loss

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First movie spoiler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's only so much a medic can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

It was like watching something in slow motion. Megatron landed on the building in all his terrible glory and somehow he got his hands on Jazz.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece? Jazz yelled defiantly.

"No!" Megatron growled back. "I'd rather take TWO!" And with that he ripped the lieutenant in half, sending his body tumbling to the ground as he launched himself after a new victim.

"NO!" Ratchet screamed as he ran toward Jazz's plummeting body.

He skidded to a halt beside the 2IC's torso, hands moving feverishly as he tried to halt the flow of vital fuels.

"No, no, no! Stay with me Jazz! Just hold on! Just hold on a little longer!" Ratchet pleaded.

"Ratch? M'man! Whatchu d-d-d-doin' here?" Jazz slurred as he somehow tried to sit up.

"I'm trying to help you! Now stay still!" Ratchet ordered.

"Help me?" Jazz questioned as the light behind his visor flickered. "Nah man, no need! I'm fi-i-i-i-ine. You need t' get back to it. I'm good."

"No, you're not! Now stay still while I fix you!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ain't nothin' you can do m'man. Ain't nothing you can do," Jazz whispered as his visor dimmed.

"Jazz! Please! Fight! Stay with me! We can't lose you!" Ratchet pleaded.

But Jazz was right. The damage was too extensive and his facilities too limited. He was going to lose him just as he had lost thousands of others and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jazz shuddered once, then looked up at Ratchet.

"It's okay man ... Did yer best ... Not alone ... Thasssssssimportant," Jazz slurred, his voice slowing to a crawl.

"No, you're not alone. I'm with you. I'm here," Ratchet whispered, taking Jazz's small hand in his.

"S'good ... Thasssgood ...," Jazz whispered.

His visor flickered one last time before going dark.

"Ratchet!" came Sam's panic stricken voice, jolting Ratchet out of his mourning.

With a last look as his fallen comrade, Ratchet moved away from Jazz and back into the thick of battle. There would be time to mourn after Megatron was dead.


End file.
